The Highest Stake
by d'ihshtri
Summary: Under the orders from Yamamoto the group of shinigami goes deep into Rukongai.There are times when secrets are revealed in unexpected circumstances, and Renji has more of them than his companions ever suspected...
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.** New story, but not mine!This is written by my dearest friend))))

**Author**-Sia Lence

**My input**- translation (from russian), correction and publishing. Enjoy!

-"Speech."-

"Thoughts."

_Emphasis on the word_

The Highest Stake

Chapter 1

Flashback

In the room was the smell of the alcohol. The few men, that were not sleeping yet, but weren't sober anymore, tried to argue, and the arguments of each of them concerned different things, while none of them noticed it.

Someone laughed.

Above the heads rose the smoke of cigarettes. It was the dark, late night, and the room was lit by several lamps. From the nearby room a noise reached them.

No one paid it attention.

The door opened, and out of the room walked a boy. Some heads turned to him, and one man asked

-"Where is the chief?"

-"I won."-Answered the boy.

One of the men exchanged glances with his companions; he stood up and entered a room, which out the boy walked previously. There, on the floor was lying a man. He strode to the body, and carefully checked the pulse. The man was dead.

-"Everything was by the rules and the deal we made."-Spoke the boy; he stood still in the doorframe. His red hairs resembled the blood. He was serious and confident; not even a muscle moved on his face. The man closed the eyelids of the dead man, and watched the back of the leaving boy. One of his companions peeked inside the room. He was terrified, but after receiving the sign by the hand, he nodded, and followed the boy into the street, disappearing in the darkness.

End of flashback

* * *

-„...Abarai fukutaicho, it's time for us to go... Abarai…"

-"Let me try."-The bald head leaned to the left ear of the lieutenant, and shouted-„Abarai!! Aizen attacks!!"

-„What?!!!"-Lieutenant quickly jumped up, with the shikai prepared in his hand.

-„Enough with the daydreaming! I swear... 'I'll get a rest under the shadow for five sec' my ass!"

Somewhere in Rukongai, in the wide clearing, the snake was crawling on the grass burned by the sun. The heat was rising from the stones, and no animal had any desire to leave their homes; not even the birds wanted to fly. Suddenly the earth trembled, and from afar could be seen the strange cloud of dust. The group of officers was crossing these lands and fields in high speeds, and everything would be fine if not for the big' chested blonde stumbling and seeing the snake under her feet; she squeaked, freaking out the rest. The white haired captain kicked the snake away with his foot, and it flew some meters aside.-"Watch your feet, Matsumoto!"-He said tiredly, and with the same speed, they continued to move.

„In a day so hot like this, it is better to stay in your office, turn on the conditioner and read your daily horoscope…" thought Matsumoto, throwing glances at her workaholic of a captain in a misery. But with every glance at her captain she was losing her discontent and the wish of getting revenge, giving the space for the pity. Hitsugaya was choking, and losing his breath as his mouth was widely opened. He was sweating profusely, not used to that kind of weather… Inwardly, he tried to put in front of his eyes the picture of the cool waterfall or lakes and the caves, but the only thing it did was tease him, and he prayed for the cup of water at the end of the road. The captain Kuchiki seemed to stand his ground, even though his face was pink in color, especially his cheekbones and… nose. His lieutenant was moving ahead of him and Byakuya with all of his grace, and skills, imperceptibly was trying to hide in his wide shadow. The officers of the 11 squad had no shame. They took off their upper clothes, rolled up their pants to knees, and were taking the sun bath…

Yamamoto taicho informed them of the special, express mission. There was a possibility, that Gotei may not manage to stop Aizen, and he will create the 'key', that will give him access to the house of the king. But there are few artifacts, that could possibly prevent the gates from opening and they are hidden in the different sectors of the Soul Society. The officers formed the groups, and moved in different directions, to get it. Maybe they will have a chance to buy it, or maybe they will have to fight for it. Either way, they knew they will not be given it easily.

The group of the captain Kuchiki traveled to the north of Rukongai, to the farthest sector, where shinigami rarely appeared. The weather was cruel to them that day, and by the end of the road they were deadly tired. Their destination was surrounded by the high wall, and by the guards clad in black uniforms. The guard glanced at the tired, undressed and sweat covered group and blocked the entrance.

-"Who are you and what have you come for?"

Ikkaku tsk'ed, tilting his haloed head.-"And here it begins… Hey, bourgeois, can't ya see we're shinigami? Open the gates."

Renji, who stood behind his captain, made a step aside, when Byakuya, turning around, let his cold, piercing gaze fall on the third seat officer. Ikkaku fell silent. Byakuya turned to the guards and spoke calmly

-"I am a head of the Kuchiki clan, Kuchiki Byakuya. We are shinigami, and we came here under the order from the first captain, with this document.-He gracefully took out of the inner pocket a square envelope with a seal.-"This, I can give to your master only."

The guards exchanged glances and one of them left through the door, undoubtedly to inform their master about the guests.

-"Hey, come on, Byakuya? Maybe I just swing over that old thing once. We'll get in smoothly, take what we need, and leave. We'll only waste our time on the 'bows' thing."-Suggested Zaraki.

His tempting comment did not go unnoticed by Hitsugaya, but as a captain he couldn't let himself agree with it aloud. Captain Kuchiki did not react to this idea in any way. The guard, fortunately, came back before the situation got serious, and the gates were opened. They walked inside the walls of the compound, and came face to face with the different country. Overall, the clan is a small kingdom with its heirs, rules and the territory that belonged to it solely. The buildings in here were different from those of the nearby sector. The streets were clean, the parks looked after, and everything said about the wealth of the owner. Four guards led them to the centre where was the main house, which belonged to the master. Ikkaku whistled, Yumichika sighed in amazement, Hitsugaya raised a brow, and only Byakuya muttered-"Tasteless."

The house, or rather, a mansion, had enormous size. The sculptures decorated fountains, the roads were formed from mosaics, and the servants appeared here and there, fulfilling the orders of the not so patient master. They walked through the garden that smelled with any and every possible flower, and entered verandah. Someone ran to inform the master of the visitors, while the guards stayed to have the eyes on foreigners.

-"There was an attack on your master not too long ago?"-The question from Hitsugaya was casual, but the guards looked at him strangely.

-"What gave you the idea?"

Toshiro tilted his head in direction of the garden, where the camouflaged ninja were hiding.-"Lots of bodyguards."

Zaraki laughed loudly, a moment later his squad did too.-"If you ask me, I'd say he's just a coward with complexes."

Renji looked around at the walls, and crossing his arms examined the floor and the ceiling.-"He just doesn't know what to do with the money."

-"You are correct."-Agreed Byakuya.

-„Correct?"

-„In the beginning, the house was a lot smaller, and separate parts of it were added in the different times through the centuries. Here was what to look at, half a thousand years ago, but the new owner of this place, unfortunately, has no taste."

Byakuya was speaking calmly, almost quietly, so that only his companions could hear him. The guards observed them from a distance, so his words did not reach them. The servants brought the tea and other drinks. Hitsugaya sat down, and finally, with pleasure, was drinking the water. Matsumoto let herself have some coffee with milk and time after time she was glancing at the porcelain cup in her hands, examining it; its edges were decorated with gold.

-"Captain, what do you think, can I take this with me as a souvenir?"

-"Have you lost your mind?"

-"But, that plate at least!"

-"You disgrace me, Matsumoto..."

After some time, when everyone got comfortable on verandah and after Matsumoto, supported by 11th squad, complained about the lack of alcohol on the table, they were confronted. Byakuya stood up.

-"The Master is ready to see you."

Byakuya nodded. Hitsugaya stood up too; Matsumoto put the cup and the pastry away, willing to join them, but Toshiro stopped her by grabbing her shoulder. –"Stay here. Zaraki taicho, I would like you to stay here too; who knows, what may happen."

-"Do I need that anyway? Watching these fattass fools," - not bothering in his choice of words, replied the captain. And sleepily closing his eyes, he started to wave at his face with a fan.

Toshiro followed Kuchiki taicho, and the black haired man turned around for a moment to call for his subordinate. –"Abarai fukutaicho, you're coming with us."

Renji joined them with a smile, and Matsumoto mumbled in the mock jealousy. -"You're lucky! Remember to tell us later, how that wealthy looks."

* * *

The trio was led through the wide corridor, passing the rooms with expensive wooden doors; they entered the office, which had wide windows that let in the daylight. To the right side of them sat the Master. He was a brunet with short hairs; on his face started to form a beard, as he did not touch the skin on his face in days. His eyes were black, sneaking, and his nose was straight but aquiline. He wore the silky black kimono, and on his neck and hands was jewelry, gold, with expensive stones and metals. There were seen two unusual rings with the imitation of the checkmate board on the fingers of his right hand, and among the others a special pendent formed as a horseshoe on the golden chain around his neck. He uncaringly fell back on the pillows, and ate cherries. He spat the pests in the bowl, which was placed on the pillow by him, and he didn't raise his head, when the visitors entered a room.

The guard closed the door behind the trio. They stopped before the man, and waited. He ate one more berry, and uncaringly raised his hand. Byakuya looked at his palm and frowned. The Master looked up at him, and Byakuya in displeasure written upon his face, took out the envelope again, and put it in the man's hand. The Master ripped the paper of the cover, and pulled out the document. His eyes ran along the lines, and then he handed the letter back to the captain with words

-"I'm not giving it."

-"What do you mean 'you do not'?"- asked Byakuya before he could stop himself.

-"If I said I'm not giving it, then it means, you won't get it."

-"You have no rights,"-Stated Toshiro. –"This is the ownership of the Gotei, and you were in possession of it only temporarily, as this document states."

-"I don't really care," - replied the man lazily.-"You should have spoken with the man you gave it to."

-"Your ancestor is long dead," - coldly stated Kuchiki.

-"Fortunately."

-"All right, fine. How much do you want for this?" - changed the topic Hitsugaya, taking the route number 2. He was counting in his mind how much it would cost, while examining the decorations on the walls, and he got terrified at the numbers, that formed before his eyes.

-"I want nothing." –The captains saw the hope in that pause, but he continued.-"I don't sell anything."

The captains looked at each other. The script was taking a third route, which Zaraki taicho was waiting for. They were giving each other the signs of readiness, when the Master spoke.

-"There _is_ a way for you to get what you want."

The captains silently waited for a man to continue, but he busied his mouth with another cherry instead.

-"So, what do you suggest?" -asked Toshiro, tired of waiting.

-"Let's play."

The trio dumbly stared at the Master. That kind of offer was unexpected.

-"What do you mean?" - Byakuya had a bad feeling about this.

-"Simple. I'll put at stake the thing you're interested in, you will put something too, and we will play poker."

-"A poker?"-repeated Renji in a dry tone.

-"Kuchiki-san, do you play poker?" - asked Hitsugaya, disappointed.

-"Badly."

-"We need to discuss your offer."-Toshiro was ready to put everything on the shoulders of Zaraki taicho, if the man could take it.

-"You may."

Hitsugaya pulled with him the representatives of the 6th squad, and using his memory, got back to the same verandah. Zaraki and Ikkaku already snored; Yumichika and Matsumoto were taking care of their looks, checking their reflections in the small mirrors that each of them had with themselves.

-"How was it?"- Not loosing her focus, asked Matsumoto. Totally ignoring her, Toshiro strode to the sprawled on the floor captain Zaraki, and kicked him lightly in the side. Matsumoto noticed that habit that appeared in her captain in the times of irritation; he has many times kicked doors in his office, and for his subordinates it was the first sign of his bad mood.

She kept quiet.

Zaraki opened his eyes, and unmoving, mumbled. –"What?"

-"Zaraki taicho, do you play poker?"

-"You need that right _now_?"

-"Right now."

Ikkaku woke up too, and sat up, gazing at them and listening, not hiding his curiosity.

-"He doesn't want to give, he doesn't want to sell, but we can win it. How well do you play?"

-"Well enough to get his fatty ass back in its place."- Zaraki stood up, ready to smash and splash some heads into walls. In that moment the Master walked out to his guests, and placed his fists on his hips. "-So, have you decided?"

-"Yes," -Hitsugaya started.

-"I will play."

All looks turned to Abarai, who suggested his candidature as the opponent in the game.

-"I ask of you to forgive me, Zaraki taicho," - he continued, -"but that man plays poker better than anyone on this side of Rukongai."

-"Why do you think so?" -asked Zaraki, looking at the man and searching for the signs of him being a good poker player.

-"The horseshoe on your chest; I know who you are."-Renji spoke to the Master.

-"And why are you so suddenly familiar with me, ornamented _officerie_?"

The guards caught the tone of their Master and surrounded the guests. Shinigami gripped the handles of their swords, ready for any attack, but then, Abarai did something unexpected. He lifted his right foot, and took off the sandal.

Then the sock.

And then with individual, his own personal grace he ceremoniously raised his bare foot and stuck it in the face of the Master. The man grimaced, and pushed the leg aside, where for a moment it was seen by the rest of the officers; on the heel was a symbol for 'south'.

-"And what did you want to say by it?"-the Master asked without any interest.

-"Well... You have to know... Everything is by the rules… Or am I mistaken?"

Renji was lost. Maybe he really took him for someone else. But the man, after the long and unpleasant stare lifted up a palm, with which he ate the cherries before. There was a symbol for 'north'. With the same hand he gave a sign to his guard, and they lowered weapons. Shinigami did the same.

-"I can't believe my eyes. You were described differently."-mumbled the Master, now visibly in lifted spirits.

-"You weren't described at all."-added an insult Abarai.

That was the start of a cold war. The Master called one of his subordinates, and he, receiving the task, disappeared at once.

-"Everything's by the rules, just like you wanted."

The man retreated back in his house, and the guard left with him. Zaraki, realizing, that party was yet to start, lay on the fluffy pillows. Byakuya poured himself a cup of tea. Matsumoto was pushing a cup of coffee in a face of her captain, but he was openly pushing it away. –"And now what?"– He asked everyone, especially Abarai.

-"We wait."

-"And that's all?" - Ikkaku got comfortable to listen to the interesting stuff.

-"And what else do you want?"- Renji turned away, confused.

-"Details, Abarai fukutaicho; what kind of compass do you have on your heel, when and where have you met with that man…"

-"I don't know him at all."-Renji cut him off and walked out into the garden, showing that he is not going to share with the details.

-"Ah? And what are we waiting for?" - asked Yumichika who was correcting his brows all this time.

* * *

The day was turning evening. Some of the flowers in the garden were slowly closing. The sun was setting, but it was still stubbornly warming everything with its orange rays. It was warm, but there was no wind, that would at least slightly shift the thickest of leaves. The officers were walking down the main territory of the compound. Closer to the main house was striding the blue eyed blond man with a heartful smile on his face. He had a white coat on; it had the red flames drawn on its edges. Renji was slowly moving in his direction, lost in his reverie, and he did not notice the new guest. The blond man, still smiling, questioningly examined Abarai, and then spread his arms widely for an embrace.

-"Rose-chan?" - He asked.

-"And if I am…?"

The blond warmly encircled him in his arms. -"I'm so happy! I've dreamed of that day for so long, but had no occasion to meet you. And here, finally, I get it!"

-"And you are…"

-"Namikaze Minato, the Yellow Flash. You may call me just flash."

-"Aha… The 'East'?"

-"That's right!"- The blond man lightly, with curiosity picked and pulled at his clothes.-"What an unusual uniform… Shinigami?"

-"I became an officer forty years _after_ I was walking the streets of Rukongai with that name."

-"Oh, I understand. So, what is the reason for such an important call?"

-"The game starts, for the four."

-"Understood. The stakes are placed yet?"

-"The first one."

-"That's wonderful!"

* * *

Matsumoto was walking in a garden hand in hand with her taicho; she tried to force him to relax, along the way taking with her all the flowers she liked. She noticed Abarai not too far from them, and another man by him. Placing a flower in her hairs, she asked

-"And who's that man, Renji's so familiar with?"

Hitsugaya frowned, remembering all the faces of Gotei shinigami, but he couldn't recall seeing that man before. His phenomenal memory did not have a picture of his face, just as of that coat…

-"What is going on here, would anyone finally tell me?!"

-"Shiro-chan, you should take from life what's the best!"-Caringly, Matsumoto pushed her captain's face in her chest.-"All the rest is of no significance!"-She waited, as he fought against her hold, until he calmed down, and then stroked his head.

* * *

In direction of the house was coming one more man. His height was average, but he was built well. His right eye was tightly covered with the blue fabric, and in his ear was the earring with the sapphire. His kimono was blue too. He walked to verandah, and the wide shadow fell on his thin face. He didn't like the presence of shinigami, so he stopped and didn't make any step farther. Captains Zaraki and Byakuya checked his looks, but just like him, they kept quiet. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto walked out of the garden, and from the opposite direction appeared Renji with the new companion, and all of them stopped by the entrance to the house in verandah, where walked out the Master himself, now in a different, more expensive robe, with the bearded old man, that frighteningly resembled Yamamoto.

-"Well",-started the old man,-"that kind of thing happens rarely, but, by the rules, if one side starts the fight with the other, in that fight all the four sides must be present. As the permanent, and the main judge of Rukongai, I will make sure you follow the rules. I will not support any of you, but I will not be against any of you as well. Now, greet each other."

The four of them, Renji, Minato, the Master and the new guest with the covered eye, stood up in front of each other in a square. The last one was gazing at Abarai without sympathy; he thought of shinigami as his enemies. Minato stomped with his left foot and then disappeared for a moment, then, in his place was a yellow flash, and in the same second he was back in his place.

-"The Yellow Flash,"-he announced proudly.

-"Stop making a show and being a fool,"-the old man looked at him accusingly and in a warning-"Introduce yourself properly."

-"But I really am called 'Yellow Flash'! I was called like that my whole life! After all, I am the fastest shinobi among the five nations!!"

-"As you were! Who you were in your past life, isn't anyone's business. Behave properly, or you will be given a warning."

Minato disappointedly sighed, and with a lowered head took out of his inner pocket a small bowl for rice. The judge continued in his place.-"The Bowl of rice; has received his title, by beating the previous East with one stake, the bowl of rice."

The player in the blue kimono clasped his hands and took off the cloth that covered his eye. His right eye was identical to the left, but it was easy to see that it was artificial, and probably, made of glass.-"The wolf's eye, West. I received my title some three hundred years ago, and I don't remember how anymore."-He introduced himself.

-"You won the game of dice."-reminded the old man.

The Master clasped his hands, and took out of his pocket an old, broken and rusty till blackness horse shoe. Looking at it, he introduced himself too, with the sarcasm heard in his voice.-"The Black horse. I won the battle against the previous North, and received my title defeating and killing him with this horse shoe."

Renji stomped with his right foot. He took out of his pocket the bud of the red rose, and introduced himself to the rest.-"Bara (rose), the South. I defeated the Storm in poker, making one stake with this symbol."

For his colleges the meaning of the symbol stayed a mystery, but the judge nodded, satisfied, and the players entered a house. Matsumoto crossed her arms under her chest, raising it teasingly.-"Can we watch the game?"

-"You have a right to do so."-The old man answered-"But do not interfere."

One of the chambers was prepared for the game, or rather the war upon the table. In the middle was a square table, and on it, was a small casket. Around this table were pillows, chairs and mats. The players sat in the compass order, and the judge placed the cards on the surface of their battlefield. The North took the cards and started to handle one by one to the players; he was the first to take the cards in his hands because he was the initiator of the game. The West took off the earring, and placed it by the casket. The East placed on the table shuriken, and the South put a ring with a ruby. The game has started.

* * *

It was late, the opened door led from the game room outside, where crickets sang in the courtyard. The night brought the fresh air and the long awaited coolness. The moon gently shone on the pool with reeds. Everything breathed with calmness and cleanness. Shinigami got tired; they ate the late supper and were offered the rooms for the night. After lots of bottles of sake Zaraki, Matsumoto and Yumichika fell asleep, right in the main game room, and with their snoring they soothed the growing tension in the air.

-"You know Abarai quite well, Ikkaku,"-quietly muttered Toshiro. He drank the cool cocktail through the straw, intently observing the players. He, Ikkaku and Kuchiki taicho rested by the wall; they were not sleepy yet.-"Did you know… that he has some business there… on the South?"

-"I didn't even know he played; he kept repeating that he has never held cards in his hands."

Byakuya was watching the table and did not recognize his lieutenant. All the four players sat without the upper garments, their hands were uncovered so they could not use any tricks. Their hairs were loose, and they took off the jewelry in the beginning. Their behavior was restrained, and mockingly polite. On the table already were papers with signatures and seals made by the judge. The stakes were upped, and it seemed it was only start of the game. They didn't eat yet and didn't take a break. Their muffled voices reached him with incomprehensible words and by their reserved expressions it was hard to guess what they talked about. The cards were handled again.

* * *

By the dawn was announced a break. On the table, everything had to stay as it was, and there were several people who were responsible for the order of things; two slaves of the Master, one servant of the West and Ikkaku. The players left the room; the North said that he will take a bath, the West left to sleep, and the East vanished somewhere. Renji walked out and strode to the pool. There, hidden by the thickest from the curious eyes, he swam.

He lay on the shore, drying himself under the morning sun.

He fell asleep, and had a dream. He did not like dreams. They were always too much alike reality, but with important differences. In the dreams he found a lot more details and colors that stayed in his memories. These details revealed themselves in his subconsciousness, making him remember.

He didn't sleep longer than half an hour, waking up and sharply raising off the earth. He knew it was a dream, but even though he still wanted to rest, he refused to go back there. He stood up and jumped into the water, to drive away the memories of the past.

* * *

A few hours later Matsumoto woke up and sleepily looked around. She saw her captain, who sat by her and was watching her.

-"Captain, why are you looking at me like that?"

Blushing, Hitsugaya quickly turned around.-"I am not looking at you, foolish woman. You snore too loudly."

His blush was evident to her, and she opened her eyes widely.-"Taicho, you were looking at my breasts!"

-"I was not looking anywhere, Matsumoto!"

* * *

The players got back to the table. In the time of their absence they did not speak to anyone, and officers, as much as they wanted to solve the mystery, had to resign themselves to the silence of the lieutenant of the sixth squad.

After hours of the game, appeared the first misunderstandings. The West sharply stood and the East followed him to calm the man down.

-"Everything is right, I just chose the words wrongly, judge?"-Minato turned to the old man, waiting for him to speak.

-"The rules were not broken, continue the game, please."

The players got back to their seats.

-"The territory in the 22 sector has a good soil, are you sure you want to make that stake?"-the North did not care of anyone's business, but he did not like mistakes in such a serious case. The West answered with a turn of one eye, and placed his cards on the table.

-"I am not keen on manuring. Your stake, East?"

-"Five hectares in 21 sector. We can reveal our cards."

The players turned their cards to show pictures, and the mood of most of them got worse again, the East had the highest combination once more. Everyone graced him with the questioning, distrustful look.

-"Gentlemen, I swear, I hardly understand the rules of the game, I am simply lucky all the time."

The North turned to the judge.-"Is that acceptable, if he really wins every time, just because he's damn lucky?"

-"Even if it is so, it does not change anything. You are equal to each other, more so, you play against each other for a first time… and maybe the last. Continue the game, gentlemen, and please, no complains of that kind."

The game got harsher. The players started to sweat. Renji gathered his hairs into ponytail; the North was wiping his face with a wet towel. The West rubbed his bare feet and only the East felt no discomfort, curiously observing his companions. One more hour later, when it was dark outside and the light was turned on in the room, the North decided to take a risk.

-"I put my axe at stake."-He called his servant and the man placed in his hands the axe with the black handle. He placed his weapon, and it meant that to continue the game the other players had to do the same. The West did not plan to leave the table, so he pulled out his eye, placing it in the middle of it. The East was thoughtful, but he quickly made his decision and widely smiled.-"I pass."

He stood up and bowed.

-"Why do you quit? You are winning."-Asked Renji.

-"My kunai are too important for me, I do not wish to lose them in this, or any other game. I can easily become a winner, but to you this game is more important, than to me. If you don't mind,"-he turned to the judge,-"I will stay and observe."

The old man positively nodded, and Minato sat by Byakuya. Abarai turned to his colleagues. –"I have no right to make a decision like this. I need your permission."

End of chapter 1

TBC

* * *

**A.N.** Namikaze Minato is the character from anime/manga 'Naruto', but that does _not_ mean this story is a crossover! Let's just say this character is a _guest_ here, ok? Now, what do you think of this story?


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. **The second and the last chapter, have fun!

**northernshinigami**-thanks! about my 'dashes fetish'... you may read my profile)))

**Sscullys**-Thanks!

-"Speech."-

_Emphasis on the word

* * *

_

Previously

-"I put my axe at stake."-He called his servant and the man placed in his hands the axe with the black handle. He placed his weapon, and it meant that to continue the game the other players had to do the same. The West did not plan to leave the table, so he pulled out his eye, placing it in the middle of it. The East was thoughtful, but he quickly made his decision and widely smiled.-"I pass."

He stood up and bowed.

-"Why do you quit? You are winning."-Asked Renji.

-"My kunai are too important for me, I do not wish to lose them in this, or any other game. I can easily become a winner, but to you this game is more important, than to me. If you don't mind,"-he turned to the judge,-"I will stay and observe."

The old man positively nodded, and Minato sat by Byakuya. Abarai turned to his colleagues. –"I have no right to make a decision like this. I need your permission."

* * *

Chapter 2

The whole day passed, since he last talked to them. But now he came to acknowledge their presence. Byakuya understood that the question was directed at him. If the North placed his weapon, then it means that his lieutenant should do the same. And undoubtedly, it would be his zanpakuto. Does this artifact worth it? Hitsugaya questioningly looked at the captain Kuchiki. Byakuya closed his eyes, and his silence meant agreement. Renji hesitantly put his katana on the table.

-"It's not just a sword. My zanpakuto… is a part of me. More so, I mastered bankai, and it is a level of a captain. Your piece of metal is nowhere near the power of that weapon."

The North stooped over the table, examining the sword in the red sheath with curiosity. –"Does it serve you well?"

The South slightly frowned, wondering where that question led. –"He listens to my commands."

-"My slaves are obedient too," –The North snapped his fingers and behind him appeared two servants, kneeling and waiting for his orders. –"These are my best warriors. I think I evened the score."

-"I disagree," - Renji shook his head negatively. –"I never take slaves."

-"Judge, after all, zanpakuto is an animate thing? Then, it must be alive."

The judge turned thoughtful, and slowly stroked his beard. –"South, your sword… is it human?"

-"No, it is animal."

-"What animal?"

-"Is that important?"

-"He has a _baboon_ with a snake for a tail", - explained Ikkaku. –"And both heads of it are talking to each other..."

-"Understood." – The judge pointed with his hand at the two warriors behind the Master. –"I decline your request. Those two are equal to your stake."

In Renji's eyes Ikkaku could easily read the promise of pain, and he unconsciously crouched under the negative waves, directed at him.

-"It's all lies!"- The West loudly threw his cards on the table, raising his voice. -"What are you talking about?! A piece of steel?!"

-"This is your first warning," - said the judge.

-"Let him show us that bankai-thing, so I could see it with my own eyes! I don't trust his words in the slightest!!"

-"The West, this is your second warning. You quit."

-"What?"

But for the Eye it was too late. After two warnings the player must quit the game. He quickly gained control over his emotions, but for him this game was over. He coldly asked

-"Can I take my eye with me?"

-"You already made your stake…"

-"Judge, it's all right," - Renji interfered. – "I'm not angry; we are all tired, and the West just lost control for a moment."

After pause the judge continued.-"I understand your allowance for him. If the North will agree, you may take your eye."

All attention was directed at the North. He wasn't in a hurry with response, and was examining the small orb with his gaze. He scratched behind his left ear.-"And I will not agree."-He replied. That was cruel, and he only graced the West with a smirk.-"I am curious to know, what you got there. People say that thanks to that thing, you can see through the cards."

The West did not stand in place; he quickly turned around and left through the courtyard. The South followed him with his gaze and for a moment, on his face was seen indignant expression.-"Why didn't you give him an eye back?"

-"I am not obliged to give it back to him, as I am not obliged to answer your stupid questions."

After one more player left the table, the deck of cards was replaced. The North looked to be satisfied with that change. He smirked, and cunningly glanced at the South, trying to guess what cards the red head received. Smiling at his own thoughts, he spoke

-"I raise the stake. I place my house."

-"You have placed all your houses already, where will you live?"-Replied Renji, though, in his voice was no sound of sarcasm.

-"You're very caring. Well, what do you put?"

-"The house in 10th sector, on the West side."

-"I want a different one."

-"I do not care what you want."

-"Judge,"-the North asked with a smirk. Renji gritted his teeth, realizing what the man thought of.-"Can I insist that the South places only his ownership, which is on his territory, in the south Rukongai? After all, both of us represent the opposite sides."

The judge tiredly swayed, sitting with his legs crossed by the table; with one elbow he leaned on his knee, and in the other hand he held a cup of green tea.

-"I agree with that."

Renji's muscles tensed. The blood boiled inside of him with the anger, but he did not show his emotions, only slightly smiling.

-"I wouldn't mind if you place your little house with a garden, in the 7th sector. I doubt there is anything else you have."-Continued the North.

The lieutenant squeezed his left knee with force. His neck tensed, and he slightly lowered his head; the few red strands of hairs fell on his chest.

-"More so, I place all of my servants. Here are two hundred souls in the least. You know, the last time I counted them was quite long ago."

After a pause the judge tilted his head with suggestion.-"Bara-san, you can quit the game."

Whatever decision he makes, the North would win; if he quits, the North will be the winner. If he agrees… No, he will never make a stake like this.

-"Oh, come on, Bara. What, you don't want to share with the bird in a cage? I am taking her from under you anyway. Everybody knows that you visit her few times in a week. I am sure she must be… pretty…"

Renji's eyes burned, their brown color took a shade of red. The muscles on his face stilled, and his lips were pressed tightly. The North noticed these small things, but from afar, it still seemed, that shinigami was composed.

-"Don't you dare. She has nothing to do with this."

-"She _lives_ in that house."

-"She does not serve me. You place your servants. I have no such thing."

-"But you have to add to a house at least one soul…"

-"I haven't made that stake yet."

Renji rose, and made several steps. He deeply breathed in, trying to hide his shaking, that reached every part of his body; he fixed his hairs, throwing the strands away from his forehead.

-"Do you quit the game?"-inquired the old man.

-"No, I need to think."

He walked outside. The Master used that moment of the free time to leave and rest too.

In the game room, the witnesses still sat by the wall. The tension in the air did not let them sleep. They heard everything, but the judge did not let them interfere. It was not a game anymore.

Byakuya was lost. He was a very composed and reserved man, but the details of the last dialogue did not sit well with him. He raised his gaze on the blond man by him, the East, and asked.

-"Do you know what they talked about?"

-"Ah? Oh, that's just Yuki. People say she's a nice, beautiful girl."

-"So that means that Abarai has a girlfriend?!"-Shouted Ikkaku, moving off the wall.

The air outside was fresh. There was a smell of the grass. He breathed in that sobering smell and hid his cold hands in the pockets. He tilted his head, focusing on the sounds around him and the distant whispers.

He stopped his gaze on the flowers. And then he smiled. He doesn't have to make a decision. He made all the decisions long ago.

* * *

Flashback

All yesterday afternoon and then the night fell the rain. That is why there was no dry spot for a foot to place. Rukongai was drawn in pools. It was cold. The two officers of Gotei on this part of the road, jumped from one more or less dry surface on the ground to the other, instead of using shunpo. By the doors of one of the houses, that was on the right side of the street, stood a girl. She did not move, looking at the puddle that formed in the doorstep to her house. One of the officers noticed her, and changed his direction. He got close to her.-"I'll help you."-He lifted her up in his arms with a smile, and jumped over a pool, placing her gently in the middle of the road.-"Now you can go!"

He left, catching up with his friend. The bald shinigami smirked.-"You would've spread your uniform over the puddle too? Freaking gentleman…"

-"Did you ever ask yourself why women stay away from you, Ikkaku?"

-"They don't understand my beauty,"-Ikkaku stroked the back of his smooth head.

-"They understand _my _beauty."

-"Now_, I_ _don't_ understand, Abarai, are we discussing the beauty topic or are we training your bankai?"

-"Bankai, bankai..."

The girl stayed in the same place, not moving and following the officers with her widely opened eyes.

The few hours later, after the training, they traveled back the same road. Surprised, Abarai found the girl standing in the same place as before, right where he left her.

-"Oh, she got back."-Ikkaku noticed.

-"No,"-Renji examined her form intently,-"she did not move from there."

He got close to her jumping. The rain started to fall again.-"Hey there, what happened? Maybe, you're afraid of something?"

-"We don't have time for this, Abarai."-Ikkaku jumped down by him.

-"Go on without me, I'll catch up later."

-"Fine, if you want to get wet till the last thread, that's your business."-He did not grace his friend even with a pause and simply left, jumping away.

-"Can I help you?"-he asked.

She was quiet. He looked around, then lifted her and placed her back on the doorstep to her house. The door was slightly opened. He looked inside, but couldn't see a thing in the darkness. But it looked like she lived alone. He stood for a moment, waiting for her to react somehow or say something.

After a minute of silence he turned away, to leave.

-"I never..."-he turned to her, hearing her quiet, soft voice.-"I never leave a house."

He was surprised.-"Why?"

-"I am scared... I... I have… a phobia..."

He turned thoughtful, trying to understand what that meant.-"Then it means, that I like an idiot, took you from one place to the other?"

She blushed. She had long, wavy, black hairs, light skin and unusual, yellow eyes. He noticed that she was somewhat alike Rukia, but he wasn't sure. She was higher, her forms were rounder, and maybe, she was older.

-"You must fight your fears. Face them and fight,"-he said, sharing with his experience.-"Sooner or later, you will have to leave the house."

She lowered her gaze. The rain fell. On the pools appeared the bubbles, different in size, and the sound of drops on the roof could be clearly heard.

-"My name's Abarai Renji. I'm a shinigami, officer of the 11th squad,"-she blinked, surprised, making her eyelashes flap almost seductively, which made him smile.-"What is your name?"

She got back to her senses and flushed even more.-"Yuki… Yuki no Hana."

Few weeks later he had a chance to visit her. She was happy to see him. His hands were not empty; he brought some sweets and a kimono as a gift. It took her long to accept it, and even longer to put it on.

She considered it's too expensive. But she found out that day, that Abarai Renji is a very persistent and stubborn person. And while she watched her reflection in the old mirror, he suggested a proved method of "how to get rid of fears".

Not explaining a thing, he took her hands and led her out of the house. When she understood his plan, it was too late, but she still tried to break out of his hold. She almost succeeded in this but he already pulled her legs. She tried to hold on to anything in her house, even to walls. Her shouts and prayers didn't stop him, and she was terrified with his power. Her behavior made him only smile and laugh; he even told her a few jokes, and it helped to ease her frightened heart.

By the end of the second month since they met, all his efforts resulted only in one hundred meters, and this is how far she could walk away from her house.

* * *

The next time he came was different from others. He came at night and she woke up screaming, when she felt hands on her body. Frightened to death, she recognized his face.

-"Ah! You, pervert!! Bastard, get your hands away from me!!"

Waving with her hands and writhing hysterically, she scratched and hit his face; he hardly caught her limbs, drawing back from her.

-"You!! You!! Don't touch me!! I will, I will _bite_ you!!"–She didn't wait and immediately fulfilled her promise. But instead of a scream she heard a hoarse "ouch" full of indignation.

- "Yuki, you, stupid woman! All of you (women) have some sick imagination!" – He sat on the floor, holding his right cheekbone; he rubbed it and looked at his palm. He didn't see anything, because it was dark, but it felt wet, and he knew it was the blood from the scratch. But he only smiled, fascinated with a warrior-like temper of the girl.

-"And what should I think of?! You came here in the middle of the night, grabbed me…"

-"I didn't want to wake you up…"

-"And what did you want?!" – She was still shocked, but slowly came back to her senses. Thinking about it more clearly, she asked again. –"Now that I think of it… what did you really want?"

-"I wanted to take you to another place."

-"What place?"

-"Another house, that is much better than these old walls."

-"…Whose house?"

-"My."

His breathing evened out. He stood out against the darkness for the big and darker shadow he created with his body. He sat by her bed, and his sparkling eyes were watching her, to which the shivers went up her skin. To send them away she turned the lamp near her bed on. Then she turned to him and saw the blood on his cheek. She got up and he noticed her short white chemise. She walked out of the room. Renji turned his head in different directions, but stayed in his place. She came back with a wet towel, and sitting on the edge of her bed, started to wipe his face.

-"…I have a garden," - he continued. She silently held the towel on the wound, watching him. –"…Stop imagining stupid things...! I don't want anything from you."

-"I won't go."

-"Who said that you need to go," -He murmured looking somewhere to the side. –"I will carry you."

-"But I will be afraid anyway!"

-"…Then how about this. You will turn the light off, and pretend to sleep. And I'll carefully take you, and bring to my house. Ok?"

-"That is your first script?"

-"Yes."

She looked at him, examining his features. In the beginning she was afraid of him and fearfully gasped every time he appeared suddenly from nowhere. But his kindness and care earned her thankfulness and sympathy. She stroked his hair. Renji noticed uncertainty in her eyes. Then she thoughtfully watched the floor, and, at last, looked in his eyes. With little of light in the room his pupils seemed wider, and their color was now dark red, just like his hair.

She reached with her hand to the lamp and turned the light off. He heard the noise; Yuki lay on her bed comfortably. He waited, until her breathing would even. Then he carefully lifted her. He silently walked out of the house. She pressed herself to him and closed her eyes tightly. With the fast steps, then in shunpo he headed to the place that will be her new home. He heard how loud her heart was beating, but it seemed to him, that it was not because of fear, but excitement.

End of Flashback

* * *

Byakuya raised his gaze on the blond man by him, the East, and asked.

-"Do you know what they talked about?"

-"Ah? Oh, that's just Yuki. People say that she's a nice, beautiful girl."

-"So that means that Abarai has a girlfriend?!"-Shouted Ikkaku, moving off the wall.

-"I don't think that she's his girlfriend. Rather, he cares for her like she is his younger sister," - at these words Byakuya's orbs went wide; he shivered, but held his posture. –"But I don't know for sure, I just heard some rumors around. It seems he is looking for a candidate for her husband."

Renji came back to the room. Master's servant walked out to call for the Head, and a minute later the North was already in his place by the table. The South seemed composed and ready.

-"So, what shall it be? Are you ready to continue?"- The North rubbed his hands, smiling.

-"I place the higher stake."

The North got numb. He slowly lowered his hands, not understanding. –"Higher…? Is it even possible now?"

Abarai pulled out of his pocket a red rose, and put it on the table. Master's eyes landed on the flower, then on the South. –"You're kidding me?"

The South stayed silent. The room went quiet. Only crickets and the rustle of leaves on the wind could be heard. The master didn't move for a long time. Then, he rose rubbing his forehead, smiling in apologizing manner, because he didn't expect this kind of turn of events. – "I need to think."

Both players left the room again. The Judge walked out to breathe in some fresh air. But the tension still reined in the air. Again that flower. Three shinigami heads turned to Minato. Three other heads already peacefully slept for a few hours in other rooms; since yesterday they healed their headache in exactly the same way they provoked it. They will sleep till the morning, or even afternoon. The East, as usually, smiled, but his smile turned in something resembling an "o", when he noticed questioning looks. Ikkaku and Hitsugaya seated themselves comfortably and to have a better view turned to the East, crossing their hands in front of them. Byakuya did the same.

-"What?"- asked the East, puzzled.

-"What does it mean?" – Toshiro pointed at the table, where the flower lay.

-"What means what?"

-"Renji put a rose on the table. And he showed it, introducing himself. What does it mean?" – Byakuya calmly explained.

-"You are his colleagues; didn't he tell you anything?" – Three heads shook negatively. – "May be I shouldn't too… "- three pair of eyes glared at him intensely, demanding an explanation. – "Well, ok. But it is all just rumors I heard from others; I wasn't there."–Three heads nodded, showing that it will satisfy their curiosity. –"Ok. So, about eighty years ago, I will tell it as a story, one girl stole from a rich house one very expensive thing,"

-"What girl?" –Toshiro asked, frowning.

-"You want a story or you will interrupt?"

-"Sorry."

-"Please, continue,"-added Byakuya softly.

-"So, she stole an expensive thing. She managed to run away, but she was seen, and people started searching for her. She went into hiding, afraid to be found. And… she had a friend. He suggested that they will give that thing back, and the searches will stop. And they did so; they put it stealthily back, in that house, but it wasn't enough. The man, who this house belonged to, had a special reputation and influence. He wanted to have a revenge on that girl, and it wasn't a secret, that he planned to sell her to the brothel, when he'd catch her. He wanted that to be a lesson for her. But then, several days later, her friend visited him, and he offered himself in exchange for her. In those times, in the south Rukongai, as well as in these days, unfortunately, children without guardians, or parents and alike, were given to wealthy families as slaves and servants. These children had in their hands a flower that was a symbol of purity and loyalty. That boy had this flower with him. But the man just laughed at him, and offered to play cards. He said that if that boy would lose, then his life will belong to that man, and he will keep his promise and find and sell the girl. But if he would win, then he will have the man's life, and do whatever he wants with it. I believe, he wasn't sober, when he made that kind of offer. The witnesses say that he lost, and the boy killed him."

-"What do you mean, he killed him?"-Interrupted Ikkaku.

-"Well, he won. He had a right for this."

-"No one has a right to take someone's life like that."-Voiced Byakuya, but there was no convincement in his tone.

-"You have your rules in Seiretei, and Rukongai is ruled by concepts. There is no other way to survive here."

-"Well, what happened next?"

-"Didn't you get it, Ikkaku?"-Hitsugaya closed his eyes, showing with his pose that he has understood everything long ago.

-"That man, that was a Storm, the previous South. By the rules, Renji took his place, and received a name that was a symbol of his victory, Bara."-Replied Minato. The listeners turned thoughtful, and seeing their confused faces, the blond man added.-"All of this are just rumors, it doesn't have to be a truth, maybe, everything turned out in a completely different way."-Here he smiled wholeheartedly, and it made an impression of him having a lot more secrets himself, than it seems from the first glance.

The North was back inside the room, and his servant went to the garden to notify the South of continuation of the game. He came back, and both players faced each other by the table. The judge was close to them, where previously sat Minato.

-"What decision have you made?"-Asked the old man.

The Master looked South in the eyes. His fingers slightly trembled, but it could be caused by excitement.

-"I agree with that stake. The winner takes everything."

They smiled to each other, but their smiles were different. The North was smiling with confidence in his victory, while Renji smiled only to stop the grimace of the more powerful feelings that could overwhelm him. The Master turned his cards first. He turned them one by one, and with each, his smile was growing wider. Renji's face did not express anything, he was watching the pictures, but did not move. The North laughed, satisfied with his victory. He patted Renji's shoulder, happily rising from his seat.

-"Abarai… you lost…?"-Asked Toshiro; he rose and examined the cards, not understanding what they meant.

-"Well, what did you have there?"-Relaxed, the Master reached his cards that were on the table with their back sides turned up. He slowly turned one after the other, glancing at Renji with a smile. But with each next his smile was fading, and seeing the last, he wasn't smiling anymore. With the dim eyes he examined them, and sat back in his seat. Ikkaku, tired of silence and uncertainty, rose too and joined Hitsugaya. He looked at the cards and changed in his face, but before he could say what he sees, the judge announced.

-"Today, in this game, wins the South."

Moments later the South gripped his sword and swung to the right with force, pushing everything off the table. At the same time he unsheathed it and moved the table away with his left hand. He crossed the freed space in two steps, stopping in front of the North. The man did not move nor fought, still in shock. The South dragged him out on the courtyard. These were seconds, and when shinigami got to their senses, they only heard a quiet, muffled shout. In the next moment Renji was back with the bloodied weapon.

-"What did you do? Did you... kill him?!"-Shocked, Toshiro ran outside. Renji wiped the blade with his sleeve, and picked up the sheath. He placed his sword on his sash, and then Toshiro got back, now calm, though still panting.-"He cut off his tongue."-he explained to the rest. The judge heavily rose, sighing tiredly. He silently bowed and left. The East rose, moving off the wall and strode to the South. Even now, on his serious face, the smile seemed to appear.

-"My congratulations; you're a good player."

Renji squeezed his left shoulder, as if stopping him from leaving. He walked to the table, and picked the glass orb that was on the floor, by the table leg. He turned to Minato and placed the eye in his palm.-"Give it to the West."

-"Why won't you do this yourself?"

-"He doesn't like me."

Minato closed his palm, and embraced the South with a smile, brightening everything around. He left, leaving him alone with the other shinigami. The night became cool; morning was coming. The sky lightened the horizon, and the transparent clouds were barely seen above.

They were silent. They didn't know what to say. Abarai suddenly turned his head to the side, as if he just woke up, and his surprised gaze fell on the captain Kuchiki. He relaxed, as if remembering that he didn't come here alone.

-"We need to go."

-"…Yes."

Ikkaku picked up the casket. – "Wouldn't he fool us? Maybe we should open it and look inside?"

-"Don't. He wouldn't do something like this." – But even these words did not sound like Renji defended the Master.

Ikkaku suppressed the urge to pick up something else and left with the others. Master's servants bowed to them, and some of them went to the rooms to wake the sleeping shinigami. Ikkaku and Hitsugaya waited at the entrance for their officers. Abarai and his captain without a hurry were slowly walking away from the mansion. They walked through the garden when Renji stopped and turned. –"Why are you following me?"

Byakuya snapped out of the daze, and he was taken aback with that question. Then he heard a noise behind him, and turning around saw the two warriors of the Master, that were staked by him as equivalent to Renji's zanpakuto.

-"From now on we will serve you and obey your every order," -they informed.

-"You are free. You can go."

-"It is impossible, you cannot…"

-"Fine," - Renji was not in the mood. – "Just so I don't see you."

The warriors vanished from his view. Abarai raised a brow at their speed, and then walked farther. Byakuya quietly followed him. He was thoughtful just like his lieutenant, but he couldn't hold his musings inside. He opened his mouth a few times but didn't say a word. At last, he closed his lowered eyes and asked.

-"Was it Rukia?"

Renji stopped, surprised.

-"It is because of her eighty years ago, you played with the South."

Renji turned to him with a frightened face. – "How do you now of this?"

-"…The East told us."

Renji sighed, relieved. –"He talks too much..."

Byakuya was now next to him and they continued walking. – "What were you afraid of?"

-"Well, I thought, who knows, may be she found out…"

-"She doesn't know?"

-"No," - he quickly answered.

-"...Why are you hiding this?" – Byakuya started after a pause. –"You protected her. There is nothing wrong. But, to tell the truth, I don't understand why you killed him…"

Renji strangely looked at him, and Byakuya didn't know how to interpret his reaction. –"…You didn't…?"

-"…No… I did."

-"… Then… why? You didn't kill that Master now."

Renji didn't now what to say. He turned away. Byakuya waited, but he didn't receive a reply.

-"Renji…?" – Byakuya felt as if he touched something deep inside, and curiosity washed over him, though he tried to suppress that improper feeling, and not to push his subordinate.

-"…I have no right."

-"What do you mean?"

They were alone. It was already daylight, and early-dew sparkled on the grass. Birds didn't sing yet, and it was quiet.

-"…I had no right, because I didn't win…"-he said quietly, almost whispering. –"I lost." –He smiled bitterly. –"There were no witnesses. That is why I killed him…"

Byakuya started, opening his eyes widely. He stared at his red haired lieutenant, who was open hearted with him, now and here, as never before, and tried to gather his thoughts. All of this was logical. He had his reasons, and it justified him. He walked closer. His face was close to Renji's right shoulder. He frowned thoughtfully, but relaxed, speaking quietly-"But you still defended her."

-"At that moment I defended myself."

Renji made a step forward, and stopped.-"Byakuya,"

That was a first time he called him by the name. He was always respectful to his superiors, and never let himself be familiar, but now this moment was too personal.

-"Nobody knows of it."

-"...I understand."

They continued to walk. There were heard the loud shouts from Matsumoto on verandah. The sun rose and lightened the mansion with its rays, embracing it with the gentle light. The birds started to sing. The blooming flowers spread a pleasant scent. The day promised to be as hot as the previous. Suddenly, Byakuya remembered a story he heard from the East, and inquired

-"Who is this girl you plan to propose as a wife?"

-"Oh, you consider getting married, Taicho?"-Renji got back his sense of humor that had an insolence added to it.

Byakuya stopped, blushing till his ears turned red.-"I just asked…"

-"No problem, I will introduce you to each other."

Byakuya sighed bothered, but raising his brows at his own thoughts, kept quiet. Other shinigami caught up with them, shouting the questions about what interesting happened while they slept. The birds sang more happily. The day will be hot…

* * *

The End...

Though... there may be continuation... it depends. So, what do you think of it?


End file.
